Training Wheels
by Rangerskirt
Summary: Spoilers for Season 8. Drabble. Cas starts expressing his feelings opposite to what is normal. First he has Dean bent over the Impala and a month later they are sweetly holding hands. Takes place throughout the ending of season 8.


Title: Training Wheels

Rating: M

Pairing: CastielxDean

Warnings: Spoilers if you aren't caught up with the show, Sexual Content, possible OOC, I haven't written a fanfic in a long time, etc.

Basically if you catch anything wrong please kindly message me and I'll try to fix it otherwise, please no hate messages is all I ask.

* * *

Things had changed so drastically in the last year.

He was starting to feel like he and Sammy might have a home. The batcave felt safe and spacious, something they had never had. His baby had been their traveling home for years upon years of hunting, but now they had an actual house. Somewhere they could be be away from each other yet be together in.

He and Sam had almost never had a better relationship, maybe when they were kids, but not as adults. So much shit had gone on between them, secrets, apocalypses, demons, angels. Not now, they had no secrets from each other and Dean was just worried about taking care of Sam while he began the trials. Once this was done, he hoped, that maybe things could stay this way and they could even take a step back. Relax with all of the demons gone.

Something else lately had been bothering him, a certain new spark. A spark when he heard that name, or voice, or saw that trench coat that were all too familiar to him.

Yet at the same time this feeling was also familiar. He had felt something like this with Lisa, some kind of love. Not perfect fairy tale love, but love none the less.

It was now that things were getting better that Dean was starting to feel it, and realize it. He was taking it better than he could ever imagine. Spending a little time thinking about it one day it had just came to him, _I like Cas, _he had thought to himself. Smiled smally, and been ok with it. It became a regular thing for him to think of the angel in such a way.

~.~.~.~.~

Sam had just completed the second trial and after that shock wave, Dean had put him straight to bed to rest before even thinking of going onto the third trial.

Maybe it was just the calm before the storm, but everything felt right so far. So he had decided to make Sammy something decent to eat, home made, to make him feel better when he woke up most likely the next morning. They were getting low on stocked ingredients so Dean had eagerly grabbed his keys and taken his baby out.

Of course nothing like going grocery shopping could be easy, he got a call from someone in need of help. Easy job pretty close to here that wouldn't take more than a few hours, just a salt and burn. On his way home the sun was almost down to the horizon as the sky was just starting to turn a light shade of orange.

The Impala rolled along an old, empty dirt road and then suddenly, stopped. "No no come on! Baby don't do this to me!" Stepping outside he checked under the hood and found a simple problem, as simple as something coming loose. Yet he couldn't fix it with just his hands and all of his tools were currently back at the hide out.

Slamming the hood closed he pounded his fist onto the Impala in a single swipe, "Son of a bitch!...Oh I'm sorry baby you know I love you." and gently rubbed the un-dented black hood.

Without much choice he dialed Sam's phone, no answer. "Must be completely knocked out." Dean muttered to himself and dialed again, nothing. He left a quick message for his brother before flipping his phone closed. "No way I'm calling a tow company, they'll only scratch you up."

He sat on the hood of his car for a good twenty minutes, sometimes staring at his phone in hopes of a returned call. As the minutes passed he got closer and closer to either calling for a tow or doing a patch job and hoping it didn't hurt anything worse that he couldn't fix later on when he got home.

The first to answer his need of help was not his brother though.

"Dean." came a gravely tone.

"Woh Cas! You scared the _hell _outta me!" but he quickly relaxed in the presence of his friend.

Dean had fully jumped up standing before, he had been ready to fight if it had been a demon or monster. So now he stood face to face with his angelic friend. "Just poppin' in to say hi or did you know I needed a tow back ho-?" he couldn't help but to smile while he asked. Though he found himself cut off suddenly by a pair of lips colliding with his own.

It only took a few seconds for him to realize Cas was kissing him, he felt a hand pressed to the back of his head in a gentle caress even. Even though this was Cas, this had been so sudden and well he was fucking confused! Trying to pull back he got out a sputtered, "Cas, what the fu-?" but felt those lips forced on his again. "Mn!" he made a protested sound at first and pressed his hands hard to Castiel's chest.

In no time at all Dean went from protesting, to front shoved leaning over the front of the Impala with his pants dropped. Their kisses had been hot and exciting, it had progressed to this. He had not even been aware that Cas knew how to do any of this, kiss or have sex.

Their first time was rough and needy. Dean couldn't find it in him to complain once they got moving. He felt strong hands gripping his biceps and pressing his arms fiercely into the cars hood, holding him down and in place. He let out a series of muttered swear words and only once did he let out a soft moan of, "_Cas." _

~.~.~.~.~

Dean was zipping up his jeans as he leaned back against the Impala. His hands were a little shaky, "Well um...That was unexpected?" What could he say that wouldn't ruin what they had just done? Trembling hands pulled his sleeves up completely showing dark bruising hand marks on his biceps, Cas was much stronger than he looked and they were only now realizing it could be a bad thing during activities like sex.

"I was simply trying to express my feelings." of course, why should he expect anything less. They have sex for the first time and afterwards Cas sounds as much of a cold angel as any other day. Dean felt disappointed somehow in that, he knew his friend was no human, but he wasn't quite a normal angel either.

"Express your feelings, are you sure? If you wanted to just do that all you had to do was say something." he found himself trying to get a reaction, some actual words of affection.

The angel looked confused, "I did what all of the couples in the movies did. In romance movies one of the two always moves in for a kiss, and that leads to sex. Afterwards they always seem happy and in love. Sometimes getting married."

"You've been watching romance movies?" he couldn't help but to snort at the thought, it was almost as hilarious as the time Cas had accidentally watched porn right in front of them. "Look Cas.." he let out a sort of exasperated breath trying to think, how could he explain this to an angel? Well, how he would explain it to a second grader of course.

"All I need to hear to know that is to put it bluntly like you do with everything else. '_Hey Dean, I like you.' _Easy and simple to understand." he leaned forward off the Impala to pat Castiel's arm, only to slightly bend over and hold his stomach. "Holy shit..." Sex pains were slowly creeping into his body.

Cas was kind enough to take Dean home, and even put the Impala parked out front. He headed straight for the couch to lay down and rest his aching ass and stomach. Somehow even in the annoying pain he started to drift off and heard, "I like you, Dean."

~.~.~.~.~

Things had gone from good to worse, they had scrapped the trial idea learning Sam could most likely potentially die from it. The angels had fallen and Dean had yet to find Cas.

Yet again Sam was sleeping away, he was getting better but he still had quite a fever that Dean suspected had come on from not finishing the trials. It was breaking though, Sammy just needed rest and fluids.

So he focused his attention to finding Cas, who had been dumb enough to trust Metatron after just meeting him and against almost everyone's suggestion. It wasn't the time for pointing and accusing though, he just wanted his little family safe and together. It wasn't as if he and Sam hadn't done their fair share of dumb shit things.

Today though there was a knock on the door, he opened it to find who else but Castiel in a dirty and torn trench coat. Looking very human and cold.

Great now he had two babies to look after, one feverish brother and one newly humanized angel. Who needed a bath, food and some new clothes.

~.~.~.~.~

A week later, Sam was still sleeping a good 14 hours of the day away. But his fever had gone down so much and was going down by the day. At least he was up to walk around, with Dean's watchful eye, for a few hours a day and the rest of the time he was up and reading or doing something to keep busy before knocking out again.

The older Winchester had been taking the extra time to teach Cas how to be human. Mostly how to take care of his body by eating, using the bathroom regularly, bathing, changing clothes. Luckily, Cas caught on pretty quick. Seemed like those human needs were implanted somewhere in his head, maybe from the years he had taken watching Sam and Dean live.

"Good morning Dean." the fallen angel said every morning, just like this one, and every morning Dean loved hearing it.

For the first time though he felt a hand slip in and hold his and then Cas had kissed him softly, chastely. "What's that for?"

"I've thought about doing this with you many times, but I've never felt the actual need to act upon them until now." Cas seemed troubled by this. So Dean quickly tried to assure him it was normal.

"When you like someone, as a human at least, it's normal to want to be close to them. Though that never stopped you even when you were an angel." he gave a short chuckle.

Shaking his head and running a few fingers over his scruffy chin Castiel added, "I was never a very good angel."

"That's right, one of them said they thought you had a crack in you when you came off the conveyor belt right? That one angel um...Alfie, was it? He said you cared too much. I think...you were meant to be a human in the end." his lips pulled up in a smile trying to be convincing. "I mean caring too much? Going against the flow? That all sounds very human to me."

"I suppose you're right, I have been catching onto this human stuff quite easily..." Cas found himself messing with his shirt collar, little human things like this that he didn't even realize he did always surprised him.

"Exactly! I think, you've had some good training wheels on for this for a long time. Now, it's time for you to tear them off and be all the human you can be!" finally Dean got what he wanted, he saw Cas smile just lightly. "You've always got me and Sam."


End file.
